Eternal Love
by saintseiyayaoi
Summary: Suite à la résserction des chevaliers, seul ceux qui on trahis Athéna ne sont pas revenus à la vie. Mais comment vivre sans l'amour de sa vie ? Dohko va répondre à cette question à ses dépend. Avec Macaria Shun en correction merci miss


**Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulés depuis la résurrection des chevaliers morts au combat.**

 **Dohko venait souvent voir son ancien disciple et sa femme.**

 **Mais surtout, il venait prendre des nouvelles de son filleul, le petit Ryuho qui, la plus part du temps, l'accueillait en tendant les bras, et se dirigeant vers lui.**

 **Ce petit bout de chou égaillait toujours la journée de Dohko, et voir son disciple si grand et si heureux de sa petite famille était suffisant à son bonheur.**

 **Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.  
Le jour se levait, et il arriva aux cinq pics, accueilli par Shyriu et Shunrei, qui portait le bébé. **

**Il vint faire une accolade à Shyriu, fit la bise a Shunrei et fit des gazouillis à Ryuho.**

 **\- Déjà 1 ans ! Ça pousse vite !**

 **Shunrei lui fit un grand sourire, et Shyriu très fière ajouta.**

 **\- Oui, trop vite même.**

 **Dohko rit de bon cœur a cette réflexion.**

 **Oui, trop vite. C'était peut de le dire.  
Ryuho commençait à s'agiter, voulant descendre des bras de sa mère pour faire quelque pas. **

**Sa mère le posa au sol, et Ryuho avança doucement vers Dohko, qui se mit à sa hauteur, et lui tendit les bras.**

 **Un pas après l'autre, doucement, Ryuho avança vers lui.**

 **Il tombait parfois, mais se relevait toujours. Il fit un atterrissage en douceur dans les bras de son parrain en riant, sous les yeux émerveillés de ses deux parents.  
Mais ce moment de gaîté fut interrompu quand il virent Dohko regarder en direction de la cascade, comme s'il avait vu un revenant. **

**Shiryu et Shunrei le regardaient, puis il tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit qui attirait l'attention de Dohko.**

 **Mais il n'y avait rien.  
Dohko secoua la tête comme pour chasser la vision qu'il avait eu. **

**Il avait vu... Shion... Mais... Ce n'était pas possible... .  
De tous les chevaliers, seul ceux qui ont trahi Athéna par le passé n'avaient pas été ramené à la vie. Dohko s'excusa auprès de son ancien disciple, et alla s'isoler sur le même rocher, où il avait patienté pendant deux-cent cinquante ans.  
Les deux parents se regardèrent, perplexes et inquiets. **

**Shunrei alla récupérer Ryuho, et ils rentrèrent sans comprendre le brusque changement de comportement du vieux maître.  
Dohko se faisait vieux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il tenta de se dire pour expliquer la vision qu'il avait eu de Shion près de la cascade. **

**Mais la raison était tout autre et il le savait parfaitement.  
Shion lui manquait. **

**Il lui manquait un peu plus chaque jour, chaque jour que Dieu faisait sur cette terre.**

 **La présence de Shion manquait à sa vie.  
Eux qui avaient été si proches il à des années, il n'avait jamais oser parler à son ami des sentiments que celui ci lui inspirait, pourquoi faire ? **

**Et à quoi bon maintenant ?  
Sans doute était ce mieux ainsi, il avait sans doute mieux fait de ne rien dire, cela aurait compliqué les choses entre eux, il le savait. **

**Mais pourtant, le poids de ce secret continuait de le peser.**

 **Il fit une grimace, sentant son cœur se serrer.  
Il se serra encore plus quand il sentit deux bras autour de lui. **

**Mais pourtant, il n'y avait pas de mains.**

 **Pourtant... Cette douce sensation... Il la connaissait par cœur.  
C'était les bras de Shion.  
Rêvait-il ? **

**Si c'était le cas, il ne voulait être réveiller sous aucun prétexte.**

 **Comme ses mains pouvaient lui manquer... .**

 **Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'ancien chevalier de la Balance, des larmes qu'il avait déjà trop retenues depuis la mort de son âme sœur.  
Souvent Shiryu demandait à Dohko quand il comptait refaire sa vie. **

**Mais sa vie était déjà morte, il y a bien longtemps.**

 **Même si il n'avait jamais été en couple avec le chevalier du Bélier, dans son cœur, il a toujours été le seul roi, le seul rempart, son seul phare dans les moments d'ombres.**

 **Non, Shiryu ne pourrait jamais comprendre.**

 **Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre tout le poids de sa douleur suite à la mort de Shion, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir... Comment comprendre ?  
Il était si jeune, si inconscient, incapable de comprendre ce qu'est l'amour véritable, l'amour qui fait du mal, et du bien à la fois. **

**L'amour qui donne des ailes, l'amour qui perdure malgré les années qui défilent, de longues années où le temps paraît une éternité, loin de celui pour qui son cœur bat.  
Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Dohko était là, seul, à réfléchir, à penser à ce que la vie lui avait donné, et ce qu'elle lui avait pris. **

**Mais le résultat était toujours le même, la vie lui avait donné Shion, et elle le lui avait repris pour toujours.  
Dohko se releva et alla rejoindre ses deux hôtes pour le repas du soir. **

**Il devait vivre, pour lui mais aussi pour Shion, vivre sans lui, avec un goût amer, une triste amertume dans chaque moment de sa vie.**

 **Mais il le cacherait, comme il l'a toujours fait.  
Ils déjeunèrent tous dans une ambiance chaleureuse et aimante, le petit Ryuho était couché depuis une bonne heure déjà, et les trois adultes discutèrent de tout et de rien. **

**Quand la conversation se dirigeait vers les histoires de cœur de Dohko, il s'arrangeait toujours pour détourner l'attention du jeune couple, ne souhaitant pas en parler.  
Ce ne fut qu'a la fin du dîner que l'agitation diminua. **

**Dohko débarrassa la table malgré les protestations de Shunrei, et s'occupa de la vaisselle.**

 **Puis il souhaita une bonne nuit au couple, puis regagna la chambre que l'on lui avait désigné avant le repas.**

 **Il y déposa le sac de voyage qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée, et retira ses sandales.**

 **Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, et il fut vite emporté par le sommeil.**

 **Un sommeil sans rêve.**

 **Shiryu et Shunrei ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher, eux aussi portés rapidement par le sommeil.  
La maison fut désormais plongée dans un silence total, et rien ne vint troubler la tranquillité des lieux de toute la nuit. **


End file.
